


An Idiot's Love

by LStar



Category: Akudama Drive (Anime)
Genre: AWE YEAH I MADE THE FIRST BRAWLER/HOODLUM FIC, Brawler loves him too, Drabble, Idiots in Love, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, but its Hoodlums POV, but not really, idk how to tag this, so he thinks not, working out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:01:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27221647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LStar/pseuds/LStar
Summary: Hoodlum loves Brawler. He knows this much, at least.
Relationships: Brawler/Hoodlum (Akudama Drive)
Comments: 18
Kudos: 64





	An Idiot's Love

**Author's Note:**

> YEAH YEAH YEAH!

“Nine hundred ninety eight! Nine hundred ninety nine! One thousand!” Hoodlum cheered as Brawler finished his last push up. “You did it bro, and you made an amazing time!”

“Hell yeah!” Brawler sat up, grinning widely, “didn’t even break a sweat! How’s that for good? No one can beat me at anything if it involves brute strength!”

“You know it!” Hoodlum gave a thumbs up, a big grin on his face. To be honest, when he initially spoke to Brawler, it’d been out of admiration for his amazing physique. His excitement rubbed off on Brawler, who warmed up to him immediately. There were some pros and cons to this, of course.

The pros being he was really fucking stupid. He fell for anything and everything that came from Hoodlum’s mouth. He could tell Brawler that his reflection is just another him who wants to challenge him to a fight and Brawler would break every mirror he saw.

The cons being...well, if he ever found out Hoodlum kept feeding him dumb little lies, he would be dead within seconds.

However, as time passed by, Hoodlum found himself having more and more fun with Brawler. He loved gassing him up, watching him complete little challenges that seemed impossible to the average human being. Such as now, he’d completed a thousand pushups within thirty minutes. And he wasn’t even tired.

It was something Hoodlum could only ever dream of doing. And seeing the exhilarated look on Brawler’s face made it all the more worth it.

“You should get on my back, bro! I bet I could do another thousand with your scrawny ass on me!”

“It won’t tire you out?” Hoodlum felt like he already knew the answer to that.

“Of course not!” Brawler laughed heartily, slapping Hoodlum’s back a couple times, “I could do a million!”

Hoodlum laughed a bit. “Let’s not overwork it, bro.”

“Fine, fine! But hurry up, I wanna do more!”

Hoodlum laughed, and climbed on top of Brawler’s back, sitting cross legged. At once, Brawler began doing his push ups, and Hoodlum nearly fell off from the speed. He gripped the jacket Brawler was wearing to avoid falling.

When had it become like this? When did he start feeling this way towards him? He didn’t know. Did Brawler even feel the same way he did? He always called him bro, so, maybe not? God, he sounded like a high school girl fawning over her crush.

But nevertheless, Hoodlum didn’t regret a thing. He would never take back the time they had already spent together. He would never change his past self’s mind about talking to Brawler on the bus. He would gladly do it over and over again, he’d gladly risk getting his face pounded in, for these blissful minutes of pure laughter.

“Four hundred sixty one! Four hundred sixty two! Four hundred sixty three!”

Why did it happen, though? He originally just went along with Brawler to avoid trouble, but the laughter became real. And Brawler became his lovable meathead that Hoodlum just couldn’t get enough of. Did Brawler get enough of him? Too much? Not enough? He really wished he could get a look inside of Brawler’s head, even if it was just for a day. Sure, he may not find anything besides working out and fighting people in that brain of his, but maybe, just maybe, there was a part of Brawler that thought of Hoodlum too?

“Seven hundred five! Seven hundred six! Seven hundred seven!”

He needed to stop thinking about it. He didn’t have a chance in hell with Brawler. Or...maybe he did? Brawler wasn’t near as hearty as he is when he’s with Swindler, Hacker, Doctor or even Courier or Cutthroat. It was just him. But what did it mean? Did he view him in a gay way? Or in a brotherly way?

However Brawler felt about him, Hoodlum was fine with. As long as Brawler was happy, he was happy. And it didn’t necessarily matter if they dated or not, they were still two of a kind.

“One thousand! Ha! I did it!”

“You sure did! You were so fast, too!” Hoodlum got off his back, grinning as he fixed his hair.

“Hell yeah, I was! Now it’s  _ your _ turn!”

“Eh?”

“Do a thousand pushups with me on your back!”

“EHH?!”

They still had a ways to go, though.

**Author's Note:**

> Awe yeah I made the first Brawler/Hoodlum fic I'm great


End file.
